Nightmare Memories
by GlutenLegacy
Summary: It's been almost fourty years since the man, now in his 50's, lost his friends to the murderer. He can't seem to find a job and is struggling with his life, but he sees a job opening.. Security guard at Fazbear's Mall. He knew that his friends were murdered at the pizza, but he needs the money.. so he takes it, unknowingly to the nightmares lurking in the night.
1. AN

**Hey guys! FnafFreak here! This is my first fanfiction, and before I begin the story, I want some stuff to be noticed!  
1\. I do NOT own any of the songs that will be played in here, all rights to their respectful owners.**

 **2\. I do NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's or anything related to it, except my OC's, everything else is Scott Cawthons.**

 **3\. I do not have a set schedule for updating, they'll come out sooner or later!**

 **4\. Image is not made by me.**

 **5\. Please leave reviews so I can write more! Thanks!**

 **/body**


	2. Chapter 1 - Opening

**Chapter 1: Opening**

 **Bold is animatronic speech**

 _Italics is memory/thought_

Underline is hallucination

 _"Bobby! Come over here!" He yelled out to me. I saw him and smiled, running over to him. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing to a white fox, with lipstick and very girly. I hopped up and down, yelling and squealing in excitement._ _ **"H-h-ello little one! Are you having fun?"**_ _She spoke to me. I squealed, "Yes!" I was so happy.. it was the best time of my life. My friends and I ran around Freddy's, meeting and greeting all the animatronics. We stumbled upon a golden animatronic with his back to us. I poked him and said, "Hi! Are you a new animatronic?" He seemed to stumble with his head, but turned around and smiled, greeting us. "Yes! In fact, I have my own secret room where you can come and see some new animatronics! They'd love to see ya!" The man seemed so welcoming and accepting, all six of us squealed in excitement. We were brought into a back room. I couldn't read, but I think it said "Party and Services" This is what I thought, so I got very excited. When we entered the room, I looked around. These weren't new animatronics.. They were old, gross, smelling animatronics. They were ripped up and looked horrible. I tugged the golden bear's fur and asked, "Why are these ones hurt?" He kneeled down and said, "Do you want to know why?" I nodded. He smiled, but I heard the sounds of my friends shrieking as he took out a knife and shoved it into my arm. I screamed for help, but I couldn't. Tears flooded out of my eyes, and I saw the thick, sticky red liquid coming out of my arm. The man laughed and grabbed the knife, ripping it out of my shoulder. I gasped and cried, as I slumped down to the floor. I watched in horror as my friends were grabbed by the throat, one by one, and their necks were sliced. Just as I almost faded into darkness, I saw the door was unlocked. I crawled slowly and made it out of the room.. alive.. The staff crowded me and charged into the room. I was..._

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I jumped up from my bed, hitting my head on the hard wall. I groaned and moaned in pain. I had these nightmares every night.. I was used to them, but each time, it scared me.. Reliving this memory every night for forty years.. it was horrible. I had seen doctors, psychiatrists, everything.. But nothing seemed to work, I still lived the memory. I placed my hand on my left shoulder, feeling the large scar left by the knife. I moaned and got up from bed, grabbing a shirt off my drawer and heading out into the living room. I turned on the TV, then proceeded to the kitchen. As I opened the cupboard, I knew what was going to happen. The doors opened with a squeal, and all I saw was bare shelves.. only a few things to eat. I was poor, barely any money, it was hard to survive but I couldn't find a job. I shut the cupboard as I grabbed a slice of bread and headed to the fridge, buttering it and putting it into the toaster. As I waited for my toast, I opened the outside door. The fresh, morning air blasted my face as I walked outside to the mailbox, grabbing the day's newspaper. I brought it back in, and grabbed my toast, not even bothering to get a plate. I sat down at the table, unrolling the newspaper and scrolling through it while taking large chunks of the toast out, one by one. As I scrolled swiftly through the pages, I couldn't help but accept what I saw a glimpse of. I turned the page back. The article read, "Fazbear's Mall, Security guard hiring: $50 a night, 12:00AM to 6:00AM."

I had to accept it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Faked

**We're waiting every night,** **to finally roam and invite,** **newcomers to play with us,** **for many years we've been all alone,** **we're forced to be still and play,** **them same songs we've known since that day,** **an imposter t-t-t-took our life away,** **n-n-now we're stuck here to decay**

The animatronic sat, slumped over, his light blue ears drooping over his wrecked, metallic face. A blue spotlight shone upon him, lighting him up. His fur was tattered, and the endoskeleton was fully visible in some places. He sad two rows of teeth, both razor sharp. His eyes shone beady, and glossy. He had razor sharp claws. Wires sprung out of his body, sparking and twitching. His head was slumped to the right, the rest of his body pushed up against the glass display. He tried to move, but all that happened was more sparking and extreme pain. He managed to move his eyes to the left, seeing the next display case beside him.

Inside of it was a bear, slumped on a small stool in the display case. He had beady eyes as well, and had razor sharp teeth and claws. His endoskeleton was more exposed than the bunny figure, his fur tattered and ripped off. He held a top hat in his left hand, his claws piercing the interior of it and allowing small wires and sparks to slump from it. He twitched a bit, and he had three heads on his torso. One was aimed to the left, seemed to be looking at the bottom of the display case. The other was faced upwards, its mouth wide open and revealing deadly, sharp teeth. It looked as if it was going to bite the bears head. The third head was looking straight at the bunny, its mouth wide open, exposing a tiny endoskeleton located inside of the bear. To the right of the bunny, there were two other display cases, but the angle the bunnies head was at didn't allow him to see them. But all display cases had lights.

A human walked by, wearing a purple uniform and grinning as his eyes scanned over all the cases. He walked up to the bunny and grinned wickedly, poking the glass as if to taunt it. The bunny tried to growl, but the restraints held him down. The bunny growled as the figure did the same to the other three cases. He began to walk away, and he vanished into the shadows. About ten minutes later, he reappeared, dragging a suit behind him. He placed the suit upright on a mannequin, not a display case. The bunny squinted hard to see the body of what looked like a human inside of the spring suit. But then, the bunny remembered from his brother's perspective. (They can see through their relatives eyes), that the man inside the suit looked exactly like the purple man in front of them. He was confused.. He should be in the suit right now, dead. The purple man looked at the bunny and grinned.

"Aw, do you think I'm supposed to be dead? You are heavily confused.. I faked my death. You want to know who's inside of this suit?" The purple man walked over to the suit and began to take off its mask. Once the head was fully removed, the head of a human lay in its place. The human looked familiar. The bunny then snapped into reality as he stared at the head of..

Fritz Smith, the first human security guard friend the bunny ever had.

 **Cliffhanger! Next chapter should be up in a few hours! Peace!**


End file.
